


To Give You the Moon, To Give You the Stars (To Realize I am Enough)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Cochise snuggling up together in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give You the Moon, To Give You the Stars (To Realize I am Enough)

Tom presses a kiss to Cochise’s bare chest.  “I love you.  So much.  Sometimes I worry I made you up.”

Cochise trails his fingertips gently from Tom’s forehead, down the bridge of his nose, over his cheekbone, before pressing lightly against his jawline.  The sweet sensation of Cochise’s touch makes Tom’s toes curl in pleasure. 

“I have often wondered the same thing about you,” Cochise says.  “Volm are not supposed to love, and yet I am here.”

“I’m glad,” Tom murmurs. 

“I have found a home,” Cochise says.  “As I am a member of a species that does not have a home, it was an almost concerning feeling at first.”

“Concerning?” Tom asks, tilting his head to look up into Cochise’s compassionate yellow eyes.

“I had never felt such an ease with another being since the death of my brother.  I had not expected to feel any such connection again, and to feel it with an alien is… unprecedented, as far as I am aware,” Cochise says.  “I believed there must be something wrong with me.  Something deeper than my kidney.”

“Oh, Cochise,” Tom says, stroking his cheek.  “I hope you know there’s nothing wrong with you.  You are wonderful and brave and so caring.  There is _nothing_ wrong with you.”

Cochise strokes his hair, from head to happy trail, contemplating Tom’s supposition.  “It has been difficult, but yes.  I am aware now that there is nothing wrong with me.” 

“Good,” Tom says.  He leans up to kiss Cochise gently.  “I’d hate to be the reason that you thought you thought you were less than what you are.”

“You are not,” Cochise says.  “You have done much for me, I assure you.”

“I just wish I could woo you properly, sometimes,” Tom says.

“I do not understand,” Cochise says. 

“Give you some big, romantic gesture,” Tom says, propping himself up on his elbows.  He inhales deeply, drunk on his own happiness.  “Bring you the moon, bring you the stars.  Bring you everything.”

Cochise’s eyes widen in clear surprise.  “You must not.  You would injure yourself if you attempted to bring me either the moon or a even singular star.”  His eyes narrow.  “Are you aware of what stars are made of?  Or have humans not discovered that yet?”

Tom laughs, pressing his forehead against Cochise’s chest.  “We know what stars are made of.  It was hyperbole.  Because I want to be able to give you everything.  Earth used to have so much more to offer, and I wish I could give you at least a little bit of that.”

“I have you and our family,” Cochise says, “and I have been able to experience what a home truly feels like.  What it feels like to be loved.  I cannot imagine being offered anything more.”

Tom feels himself blushing red under Cochise’s praise.

“I enjoy it when your coloration changes like this,” Cochise says, touching his body again.

“There were movies and ice cream and big, fancy events,” Tom rushes on because if he knows Cochise and he knows that Cochise will keep trying to make him blush.  “Museums.  I could have showed you incredible sights.”

Cochise pushes Tom so he’s on his back, spread out naked in front of him.  “I have seen incredible Earth sights already.”  He strokes Tom’s chest.  “And they feel good.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Tom says, stretching out contentedly. 

They won’t go any further than this- little touches because Cochise loves how his hair feels, how soft his skin is and Tom loves the leathery, textured feel of Cochise’s hand- and it is more than enough.  It’s like heaven.

“I cannot be ridiculous.  I am Volm,” Cochise says, looking down at him and tilting his head.  “It is not in our nature.”

“Mhm,” Tom hums sarcastically.  He knows Cochise better than that, after all these years.

“You disagree,” Cochise states.

“But I’m not arguing,” Tom says.  “Because that feels so good.”

“While I often enjoy your argumentative, stubborn nature, it is sometimes enjoyable to know I am able to quiet you,” Cochise says.

Tom’s eyes are half closed as he looks up at Cochise.  “I’ll argue with you later.  Once you’re done doing this.”

“That will be quite some time, I assure you,” Cochise says, stroking his beard now.

Tom hums.  Cochise really does deserve the moon, the stars.  Everything.  Although, considering Cochise has been to the stars and decided to stay here, with him and their kids, maybe Tom should believe him.  When he says that this is more than enough. 


End file.
